1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
As to a printed wiring board and a method for manufacturing the same, what is described in the Japanese Patent No. 3795270 has been put forth. The Patent Document No. 3795270 describes a multilayer printed wiring board in which in a single substrate a high density region where conductor bumps are formed in a high density and a low density region where conductor bumps are formed in a low density are concurrently present, and these high density region and low density region are arranged in appropriate combinations. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.